Movie 4
, originally known as 'Dragon Ball Z' during its initial theatrical release, and known in America as 'Dragon Ball Z: Dead Zone', is first movie to be branded under the title of ''Dragon Ball Z and the fourth overall Dragon Ball movie. Originally released in Japan on July 15, 1989 at the "Toei Manga Matsuri" film festival, it's an alternate retelling of the beginning of the Dragon Ball Z series, acting as a prelude. Akira Toriyama is credited as the original series author. The film was directed by Daisuke Nishio and the screenplay was written by Takao Koyama, and Minoru MaedaMovie Guide: Dragon Ball Z Movie 01. The film was originally released in America on March 17, 1997 to VHS, Laserdisc and DVD by Pioneer in conjunction with FUNimation. Once their sub-license expired, Funimation re-released the film on DVD on November 14, 2006http://www.amazon.com/Dragon-Ball-Movie-Dead-Uncut/dp/B0007LXOUK/. It was later remastered and released in a Double Feature set with The World's Strongest on Blu-ray and DVD on May 27, 2008http://www.amazon.com/Dragon-Ball-Double-Feature-Strongest/dp/B0014567VQ/. The film was released to DVD again on November 1, 2011 in a remastered box set containing the first five Dragon Ball Z movieshttp://www.amazon.com/dp/B005HVWW3K. Plot Piccolo trains in an obscure, wasteland in preparation for a future convict with his enemy, Son Goku. Piccolo is violently attacked by an unknown group of assailants, presumably killing Piccolo by a collective effort of energy waves. Elsewhere, in heaven God senses that Piccolo has been killed, suspecting it to be Son Goku — sensing a returning threat in the horizon. Meanwhile, at Mount Paozu Son Gohan is studying in a nearby forest by his home. Gohan is called in to war by Chi-Chi. From a distance Gyūmaō approaches in his car greeting his grandson, carrying along a delivery of gifts for his Son Gohan. While handing over the gifts over to his grandson Gyūmaō feels discomfort falling inexplicably to ground by an attacker. The mysterious attacker tells Chi-Chi that he's come for the Dragon Ball on Gohan’s hat. Chi-Chi orders Son Gohan to hide inside the house, until the two other attackers emerge, surronding them. Surrounded by the other assailants behind them Chi-Chi prepares her fighting stance but is easily defeated by one of the attackers. Elsewhere, nearby Son Goku was out fishing and senses danger forcing him to return to his home in rush only to find out in his return, that his son has been kidnapped by an unknown group. The group responsible return to their headquarters reporting to their leader, Garlic Junior. Whose already gathered five Dragon Balls. After being told by his henchmen that they’ve found the last two locations, Garlic Junior unveils his wish is to be granted immortality to push the first step of his revenge. Son Goku worried about the attackers asks his friends at Kame House for assistance. Using the Dragon Radar Son Goku realizes that the attackers did not come for his son, rather are collecting the Dragon Balls. Son Goku departs on the Kintoun taking the Dragon Radar to track the attackers. After gathering the remaining Dragon Balls, Garlic Junior summons Shenron and wishes for immortality, granted his wish. Shenron departs as a now immortal Garlic Junior declares his goal to avenge his father and exterminating mankind. A furious Son Goku descends to retrieve his son and to punish the attackers responsible for attacking his family. God descends from the skies as a body of light alongside, Goku — surprising Garlic Junior who'd presumed he’d died from their earlier assassination attempt on Piccolo. God describes a brief history of Garlic Junior’s father competing with him for the throne of God 300 years prior. A decision where he was picked and lead to him rebelling against God. As a result was sealed away by the former God. Son Goku not interested in their affair demands to know where Son Gohan is. Son Goku proceeds to retrieving his son by cunningly getting passed Garlic Junior and his attendants. While Son Goku runs inside the palace he is pursued by Garlic Junior's three attendants, whilst God faces off against Garlic Junior outside. In the palace Son Goku is stopped by Garlic Junior’s three henchmen alerting him that he must defeat them to go any further. Outnumbered Son Goku attempts to flee from his aggressors and is quickly forced to engage them in combat. The three henchmen undergo a transformation that allows them to increase their speed and power enough to slightly overwhelm Son Goku. After Son Goku defeats them with a barrage of blows Kuririn and Piccolo (although not for anything but his own ulterior motives of revenge) arrive to help Son Goku. Elsewhere, God and Garlic Junior have begun their fight. God although fiercely retaliating it is short-lived, as Garlic Junior begins to quickly outmatch him and begins to brutally assault God. Elsewhere in the palace, Piccolo gets his revenge on one of his attackers dominating over Sansho. In a one-sided battle Piccolo defeats him with a Ki Blast. Son Goku fights the other two henchmen, Nikki and Ginger, in an uphill handicap using his Nyoi-bō to battle against their swords. Son Goku eliminates both Nikki and Ginger with the Kamehameha. Elsewhere, God on the brink of defeat attempts to sacrifice himself. But is patronized by Garlic Junior that it's a meaningless sacrifice. Piccolo and Goku arrive to rescue God uniting as one to battle against Garlic Junior. Garlic Junior backed against a corner undergoes a muscular transformation that allows him to overwhelm the team of Son Goku and Piccolo. After regrouping the Goku and Piccolo create a temporary alliance that prevails, outclassing Garlic Junior. After Goku and Piccolo begin to prepare to fight each other, over their old feud. But then Garlic Junior, rises from the debris, angry at his defeat, unleashes his ultimate attack, opening up a portal into another dimension known as the Dead Zone intending to suck his enemies into the void, as it seemed that victory would be his, Goku's son, Son Gohan, becomes enraged witnessing his father and friends in danger and releases his latent energy, blasting Garlic Junior into his own vortex to be trapped for all eternity. After Garlic Junior is absorbed the Dead Zone shatters. in the end of it all, Son Gohan doesn't remember a thing of what happened, instead believing that his father defeated Garlic Junior. At the end of the film, Piccolo is seen from above, looking down on Goku and his friends and vows that one day, he will defeat Goku. Garlic Junior is seen encased in his own technique in the bottom of the ocean before the closing credits. Music Original Score The opening theme for the movie was Cha-La Head-Cha-La by Hironobu Kageyama, while the ending was by . The only insert song, , was performed by , the seiyū of Gohan. FUNimation Soundtrack Reception The film holds a rating of 7.4/10 on , based on 3,276 votes.Doragon bôru Z (1989) on IMDb On , the film has a rating of 85% based on 5,969 votes, with an average rating of 3.6/5.DRAGON BALL Z: DEAD ZONE (1989) at Rotten Tomatoes grades the movie an overall C+. The film was an immense success, generating a total of ¥800 million at the box office. It also had 2.2 million in attendanceMovie Guide: Dragon Ball Z Movie 01. Credits Trivia * This movie takes place in an alternate timelineAkira Toriyama Super Interview, between the end of Dragon Ball and Raditz’s arrival at the beginning of Dragon Ball Z.Daizenshuu 6, page 44 References Navigation Category:Movies